Moscow ePrix
Moscow Street Circuit | timesheld = 1 | onlyrace = 2015 Moscow ePrix | eventname = 2015 FIA Formula E Moscow ePrix | fastestlap = 1:11.679 | natfld = SUI | fldriver = Sébastien Buemi | qualifying = 1:09.429 | natqd = FRA | qdriver = Jean-Éric Vergne | wins = 1 | natwd = BRA | wdriver = Nelson Piquet Jr. | natsecond = BRA | second = Lucas di Grassi | natthird = GER | third = Nick Heidfeld}} The Moscow ePrix was a motorsport event, staged as part of the 2014/15 FIA Formula E Championship in Moscow, Russia on the Moscow Street Circuit.'Formula-e to race in Moscow', fiaformulae.com, (FIA Formula E, 03/02/2015), http://www.fiaformulae.com/en/news/2015/february/formula-e-to-race-in-moscow.aspx, (Accessed 25/04/2015) Staged on 6 June 2015, the Moscow ePrix was set to return for the 2015/16 season, only to be cancelled due to issues setting up the circuit. City History Moscow was founded well before 1147, with that the year the earliest in which the city is definitively referenced.'Moscow', wikipedia.org, (23/04/2015), http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Moscow, (Accessed 25/04/2015) The city was subsequently burned to the ground by the Mongols in 1237-8 (after the construction of a defensive wall known as the 'Kremlin'), a fate that the city would face numerous times in its history. The city itself served as Russia's capital, on and off, from the reign of Ivan III after the overthrow of the Mongols. Sporting wise, Moscow's most infamous incident was its hosting of the 1980 Summer Olympics, which remains one of the biggest events hosted in the city. The city also hosted the 2018 FIFA World Cup, with many football clubs located inside the city boundaries. The FIA also sought to include Russia in the calendar after the inaugural 2014 Russian Grand Prix held in Sochi. The country has also hosted the and at other, purpose built, facilities since 2013. Formula E History Moscow was a late addition to the calendar during the inaugural 2014/15 Formula E Season, set to be held on the sixth of June. Moscow's inclusion in the Formula E calendar follows the FIA's decision to hold a Grand Prix in Sochi in 2014 as part of the Formula One Championship. After a successful debut, which saw Nelson Piquet Jr. claim victory, Moscow was included on the 2015/16 season calendar, only to be cancelled late in the season after disputes over using the roads in the Russian capital. Circuit History The Moscow Street Circuit was created from roads around Staraya Square, and sits in the shadow of the Kremlin.'Moscow Circuit', fiaformulae.com, (FIA Formula E, 2015), http://www.fiaformulae.com/en/calendar/2015-moscow/moscow-circuit.aspx, (Accessed 25/04/2015) The Red Square, Moscow Gostiny Dvor and St Basil's Cathedral also feature prominently and hence proved to be major factors in the 2016 Moscow ePrix being cancelled. Ultimately, the roads around those landmarks were unable to be closed off for the race, and hence resulted in the Moscow Street Circuit disappearing from the FE calendar just a month before the Moscow ePrix was set to be staged for a second time. Records A full list of records for the is outlined below, including a list of race winners. Winners Below is a list of all of the winners of the : References Videos and Images: * Dan Matutina, 'Putrajaya ePrix Poster', downgraf.com, (Downgraf, 2018), https://www.downgraf.com/inspiration/illustration/formula-e-championship-posters/, (Accessed 07/10/2019) References: Category:Moscow ePrix